The Other World Heroine
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: A year after the events in Twilight Princess a young woman appears in Ordona. Sent by the goddesses to assist Link in yet another adventure to save the world. But can Link and Lina be partner's? With Lina's rude personality and distrust of male warriors?


Hey what's up my lovely readers... well I hope you all like this story. _**Hides from Rye.**_ Yes I know I have to finish my Naruto fic but the 7th chapter has no title and is in a dead end at the moment... IT'S NOT EVEN A FULL PAGE!!! And if you haven't seen what category and sub category this is then I'll tell you it's Game/Zelda... and it's based off of Twilight Princess so if you've played that you'll know where I'm coming from cause for me that Zelda story line is easiest for me to write... not alot of how to use the controller in the game. Plus Link has friends that aren't four feet tall or just meeting him like in Ocarina of time and Majora's mask. Yes I know most likely the ones before Ocarina of time had people knowing him and junk but frankly those games I can't imagine what he looks like. Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask are ones where I can easily imagine what he'd look like in actual life and I kinda need that or an Anime looking version of Link to put in my head.

Anyways here's my Zelda story that I'm gonna update whenever I feel like or if alot of people review (alot as in MORE THAN 3).

**Summary: **A year after the events in Twilight Princess a young woman appears in Ordona. Sent by the goddesses to assist Link in yet another adventure to save the world. But can Link and Lina be partner's? With Lina's rude personality and distrust of male warriors? **T for Lina's slight swearing problem might go up if I think there's too much gore for it to be rated T for Teens.**

**Disclaimer:** I own all games of Zelda ever created but I do not own it's Idea sadly I didn't think of the concept, storyline or whatever else is part of the game that made it the completely addicting video game it is now. I just play it. So if you don't like the story don't tell me just leave without finishing the story and don't bug me about it. If you do bug me about it you'll get a very angry message from me in response to your review.

**Character that shall be part of this story**** (NO I WILL NOT ADD ANYOTHER CHARACTERS!! She is the only one so BACK OFF!)**

**Name:** Lina (Lee-nah)

**Age:** 18

That's all I'm going to give you about her otherwise it'll kill my story... yes she might be or seem like a Mary-sue... if she does TOUGH COOKIES! I'm still a rookie at creating characters. I'll try not to make her Sueish but if she comes out that way... DON'T TELL ME SHE IS!!! I'LL RECOGNIZE IT!!!

Now on with the story... If I haven't chased you off already.

* * *

The Other World Heroine

Ch. 1 Lina's Entrance

A gigantic Knight brought his equally large sword down on a young woman. She barely had time to raise her shield to block his attack. The woman was pinned down by both the sword and the weight of her opponent. She growled as the audience cheered, she was about to die and these fools thought she was playing with him. With a grunt she pushed with her shield and shoved the sweaty and stinking male off of her. She drew her sword that sat at her hip and sliced off his head, before he could attack her again. The audience again cheered as she was the last fighter.

The young woman glared at the blood shed lovers then left the stadium sitting at her bench under the stands. A towel landed at her feet, the woman looked up to a tall shapely woman. People said they were the same in appearance. The fighter thought different, they had similar taste in clothes and sure they had blonde hair, and being fit was a given. If you couldn't fight the buff well trained men, you were as good as dead. Well for her anyways, her friend had to defend her people.

Key differences between her and her friend were quite obvious if you knew. First off the woman sitting next to her was a princess of a far off country. Secondly, the warrior woman prefered her green tunic and green bandana to hold back her hair rather than her more delicate and lady-like outfits. At the current moment the princess decided to don similar clothing to her less delicate friend, so as not to be recognized by anyone but her closest friend.

"Lina, why not come to Hyrule with me, after all you're a princess as well," Lina expected that invite from her friend and smiled slightly then shook her head.

"Sorry Zelda, I'm not a princess like you. I'm the princess that noone should know about, My mother being Farore and all." Lina stood up wrapping the towel around her neck, "Thank you for the towel and consideration though." Lina winked, "And contact that Link character, he could help you out with what you need."

Zelda sighed, "I don't want to disturb his piece after what happened to him in the past year."

"Tch, he probably lives for fighting. Didn't you say he was the one chosen by my mother and her sisters?"

"The goddesses?"

"Yeah, forgot you Hylians didn't say their names unless the Triforce pieces were together." Lina shrugged, "He'd probably jump at the chance to fight again."

"I'd beg to differ Lina. Link is different from the, as you often colorfully put it, 'scum' you've met. He enjoys adventure yes, but he likes the laid back life more. He lives on a small ranching town in the Ordona Province." After saying that Zelda stood up and smiled at Lina, "Think about it and send a message if you change your mind." Zelda hugged her friend and exited out into the morning light. Lina stood there pondering if Zelda really believed this so called warrior chosen by the goddesses was really the way Zelda thought of him. Lina sighed and tied up her hair again strapping on her arm and leg guards. As she stood up she looked over to her bow crafted by Farore herself. She nodded then picked up the bow, testing the string. She smirked as a small energy arrow shot out and hit one of the male fighters in the finger and the man cried out in pain. Lina then looked down at her bow sitting back down and staring at the wall without blinking. Conteplating the pros and cons of going along with what Zelda requested of her.

**Ordona**

Link and Rusl were sitting at Faron spring watching the twilight, Epona behind them grazing, their kindling sitting in a pile waiting to be placed on her back. Link stared contemplatively at the twilight, most likely thinking of Midna. Rusl laughed and pushed Link slightly, "Thinking of a pretty girl Link? You know Ilia won't like that." Link laughed too and shook his head at Rusl's antics.

"No, I'm just thinking of a friend who helped me through my adventures," He sighed, "I never did thank her."

"Ah so it is a pretty girl," Rusl teased standing up with a grin on his face. Link stood up as well shaking his head as he did. Rusl and Link placed the kindling on Epona's back and headed home. Rusl continued to tease Link until they got home and Rusl's wife was waiting with their now 2 children at the opening to the path that led to the rest of the village. Rusl patted Colin's head and kissed his young daughter's forehead before saying goodbye to Link. Colin waved goodbye and Link smiled back as Colin ran off with his parents.

Link sighed and climbed up into his home, he stretched as he entered but stopped mid stretch. He cautiously looked around, slowly starting to reach for his sword.

"Don't even think about it, you'd be dead before you even swing," Link froze and did a ninety-degree turn, facing his intruder. He blinked as his jaw dropped, there standing in front of him was a young woman holding a bow taught with a glowing green arrow aimed right at him. She had on a forest green tunic strapped on with a leather belt. Leather pockets attached above and behind her long sword resting at her hip. Her boots were brown leather and high heeled that looked good for running but he doubted if she rode in them. The woman had shin guards resting over her boots and hand guards resting over her gloves on her hands. Her hair was held back by a green bandana and though blonde it shimmered green in the candle light. In Link's completely juvenile opinion, besides her aiming a glowing arrow at him, he thought she was beautiful.

Lina stood there waiting for him to get over confidant and go for his sword, but after three hours of waiting she decided he wasn't gonna reach for it anytime soon. Lowering her bow she continued to stare untrustingly at Link. "How do you have the Master Sword?" She questioned after noticing what sword he was going for.

"How do you know about it?" Link shot back with simple curiousity.

"Everyone knows about it, It's the sword used by the hero of ancient times." Her eyes saddened a bit, "A good friend of mine."

Link blinked and the sadness he'd thought he saw in her eyes disappeared. He looked at her curiously, "You lived in ancient times? How? You don't look a day older than me."

Lina smirked putting her bow away and walked out stopping in the doorway. She turned to Link, "Be ready tomorrow, wear the clothes that the spirit of your spring gave you. When you're ready I'll be waiting at Faron Spring." With that Lina left, leaving Link speechless. After a few minutes of staring at his door Link went up to his bed and laid down for some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Castle Town/Hyrule Castle**

Lina scowled as the guards refused to allow her entrance. It was bad enough when she was younger and knew the first Hero that she had to sneak around the guards to meet the Princess. But when she _knows_ the Princess of Hyrule, they think she's some sort of thief. She growled for what felt like the hundredth time as a spear inched closer to her neck. If the leader of these soldiers didn't come out soon she was gonna snap, and it's never pretty to anger a Demi-goddess. Just as Lina was about to grab one of the spears and snap it in two the head of combat comes out the doors shouting at his soldiers.

"MEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Every one of the soldiers cowered, Lina snorted. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THIS TO BE LINA A LONG TIME FRIEND OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!!! BUNCH OF IDIOTS, YOU ARE!!!" The head of combat smiled and nodded his head towards Lina, "Lady Lina, forgive my idiotic men, they don't know enemy from ally."

Lina smiled and held up her hand as if saying whatever and walked into the castle court yard. She smirked seeing Zelda right in the front court yard practicing her swordsmanship. Lina stood there watching for any mistakes Zelda might have, getting bored with just watching Lina drew her sword and crossed blades with her lighter counter part. They both smiled at eachother and went into a fence-like sword fight, neither giving the other room to attack.

**Few hours later**

The two women were both on one knee catching their breath. Zelda smiled at Lina, Lina returned the gesture standing up. Zelda followed suit and led Lina inside to discuss Lina's opinion on Link.

* * *

Ok that's it... yes i know it's short, most likely gay too and pathetic... feel free to tell me how much it sucks it's just something i'm gonna write whenever i feel like... something to practice my story making and sentence structure... grammar too... so though it's not intentionally to be bad I'm assuming it is... i'm a Zelda buff as well so anyother Zelda buff who hates this make sure you give me a solid reason as to why it sucks... I'll give you idiots an example of what I don't want to see in my reviews.

"This story sucks"

Something I might consider ok:

"This story is ok but you should change (insert what i should change) to try and make it flow better"

The first would be an insult and would be immediately deleted if it were annonymous the second one is something I would consider taking as advice, . if you don't have a good reason to why you don't like my story DON'T REVIEW!!! Even if you said it sucked but had some sort of reasoning to why it sucked I wouldn't be insulted but just saying it sucked is not going to cut it with me... the second one is just an example I'm not very creative nor am I all that imaginative so that's what I came up with you don't have to word it that way that's just how I wrote it... again... if you're going to insult my story make sure you tell me what you don't like about it other wise I'm just going to ignore you.


End file.
